


PHOTOGRAPH

by sugarbabyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Elounor, M/M, Model Eleanor, More tags later, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rich Louis, Slut Harry, Top Louis, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbabyharry/pseuds/sugarbabyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Eleanor have been together for three years now. </p><p>Louis is a successful business man who told everyone how much he loves his girlfriend but not showing any signs on proposing or even moving in together. </p><p>one day, as a model, Eleanor was shooting for the summer special bikinis and asked Louis to tag along. because the photographer was her old friend from high school, who rejected Eleanor. </p><p>Eleanor and her old school mate became close friends- closer than they were in high school and Louis on the other hand felt jealousy takes over. </p><p>but he wasn't jealous because Eleanor was with another guy. he was jealous because her old school mate  / who claimed himself not interested in woman / was something we wanted to be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my wattpad (thequeendom) but i kinda stopped writing but i feel the need to continue this so here we are !! :D

It was one of those beautiful day where we could hear the birds go tweet and kids were outside the neighborhood, running around knowing summer had started and when summer came these kids don't have a care in the world.

I, on the other hand still have to go to work every now and then. The fact that most of the worker asked for a few times off to spent summer with their family makes everything harder, the office is almost half empty and everyone who don't have the day off were being their lazy self wanting to have a few days off too.

I hate summer, honestly I do. Everyone in the office are lazy fuckers when it comes to summer. Its either lazy or didn't came in to be with their family.

Thankfully, I got back early today. I walked in my flat to see my girlfriend on the couch, typing away on her phone with a cup of Starbucks rest on my coffee table.

She was wearing her usual clothing, a white tee, ripped skinny jeans and dark brown boots which match perfectly with her purse that is now on her lap.

"When did you got here?" I asked making her look up to me finally acknowledging the fact that I'm here.

This never happened before, she would call me if she's coming over unless its an emergency. And this doesn't looks like an emergency.

She just smiled and stands up, pushing her phone in her ripped skinny jeans' pocket, throwing her purse to the cushions on the couch.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in a kiss.

I didn't respond for awhile until I realize she wasn't going to let go unless I give in. So I did.

When she finally pulled away she pulled my hand towards the door.

"I have this photoshoot today and I kinda want you there with me."

My brows knitted together at her words.

Never in our three years relationship did she ever allows me to go to her photoshoots unless I'm the one who ask if I could come along and even that usually the answer is still no.

Of course I do not enjoy going to her shoots, but I just want to spend some time with her due to the fact I'm in the office most of the days and when I have some time off she would be busy with her modeling career, which by the way- going really great.

What's gotten into her? I know something must be up. She doesn't ask me to tag along for no reason. There's a reason behind this and she better be explaining.

She knows exactly what I was going to ask because even before I asked she brought it up.

"The photographer today is well, he was a friend from school and I had this huge crush on him but he never seemed to notice so I asked him out and do you know what he told me?"

I shrugged because I honestly don't care where this story is going. I don't fucking care if this guy told her she smells like poop. I want to know the reason she wanted me to come. And an ex crush better not be the reason why I need to go with her.

"he told me he wasn't interested because he's..." She trailed off, biting her bottom lip to find the right word for this ex crush who happens to be her photographer for her shoot today. "Into guys."

Now this I care.

Eleanor hates gays with a passion and I don't even understand why. Love is love and she always said it was wrong. And maybe this guy could be the reason why she is such a homophobic.

"But I never believe he was gay! He was just saying that so I will stay away from him." Eleanor explained. "He knows I'm so anti those kind of people."

Guess she hates gay before him then.

I just nodded pretending like I don't give a fuck when I actually do.

"So why do you need me for?"

Eleanor smiled and claps her hand. "I need to show him my lovely boyfriend who is ten times better than him"

I don't want to do this. But if it makes her happy then alright.

"Okay," I said as we leave my house.

On the way there she kept telling me more about this guy and she told me not to tell him that she still remembers him. According to her, she wants to play it cool.

When we got to the studio, Eleanor was such a rush in getting in her dressing room. While she was in there she left me alone standing awkwardly outside her door.

"Mr. Tomlinson!" Somebody called, earning my attention as this guy approaches to me.

I've met him before. He was always with Eleanor. Her uncle slash manager.

"I told you not to call me that," I chuckled as he nodded and pat me on the shoulder.

"Nah, its okay."

He then walks away, leaving me alone again. He only wants to say Hello, I guess. Nothing more.

Eleanor walks out the door wearing a light green bikini and her hair was braid to the side with plastic flowers. I guess she's doing the summer special then. 

"How do I look?" She asked, looking down to her perfectly shaped body.

"Beautiful," I said and pulled her into a passionate kiss but she pulled away. "I don't wanna get my lipstick on you," she whispered and enters the dressing room again.

It didn't take long for her to come out with a pink silk rope, she smiled when she saw me still standing in my position.

She was about to say something but someone behind me called her.

"Well well, look who's here." He started making me turn to him. "Eleanor Carlson from high school."

"Calder," Eleanor corrected him as his attention leave Eleanor and now looking at me.

He had brown long curls, he had tattoos all over his left arm and he was wearing the tightest jeans I have ever seen.(probably because I don't see guys in jeans a lot) he was holding the expensive camera on both of his hand and the strings that were attached to the camera was safely around his neck. 

His emerald green eyes gazed up and down my body making me feel uncomfortable.

"And who's this gentleman you're with?"

"Do I know you?" Eleanor asked, she looks as if she wasn't lying and this guy actually thinks she was being serious.

Oh fuck, what if Eleanor didn't really know him and his not who I think he was.

He approached closer to us. "Harry Styles, the guy who rejected you."

Eleanor shakes her head, acts as if she doesn't have a clue who or what is Harry Styles.

He rolled his eyes finally saying the one thing Eleanor wants to hear leaving his pink lips. "I told you I'm gay and you can't tell anyone about it "

Okay I guess this is the guy who Eleanor been ranting about. He was good looking I could see why Eleanor was drooling over him. He must have been cuter when they were both in high school.

"Oh, Harry Edward!" 

How the fuck does she still remember his middle name? He nodded and smiled.

"How are you, babe? Still wanting to get in my pants?" He asked as if he was calling her a slut or just really desperate.

I clear my throat making his attention back to where I was standing. "Are you calling my girlfriend desperate?"

"Girlfriend?" He turned to Eleanor who was now nodding and rests her head on my shoulder wrapping her hands on my arms.

Harry didn't say anything else. He leave into where the set was and Eleanor's uncle called Eleanor to enters the set five minutes after Harry disappeared.

I stayed outside, having small conversation with Eleanor's uncle for about two hours until the shoot was done.

She walks out the room, now wearing a purple with pink dots bikini and her hair was on a messy bun.

She was giggling with her old school mate and playfully hitting his arm every now and then.

"Louis, can we have dinner with Harry tonight?" She asked as I sigh.

"I have work to do, love."

Eleanor frowns as a small blonde woman hands Eleanor her pink silk bathrobe.

I sigh knowing she will ignores me for the rest of the week if I cancel this dinner.

"Fine, we can have dinner with him."

"Yay, I love you!" Eleanor jumped on me, wrapping her arms around me and I pulled her closer and took a glance at Harry who awkwardly plays with the camera's lens cap waiting for Eleanor to pull away.

Once she did, she excuse herself to change making me stands there with Harry.

"So how long have you two been together?"

"Three years,"

He just nodded with my answer and it turns to another awkward silent until I decided to ask.

"Are you really gay?"

"Yeah, back in high school I didn't want anyone to know." He explains. "But everyone in college didn't make a big deal about it so I decided to come out of the closet."

I nodded not knowing what to ask again, afraid I will hurt his feeling if I asked him more a out his interests.

"Is Eleanor still the homophobic she used to be?" Harry asked and I nodded again. "We fight a lot about it. I wasn't against it."

"Of course you're not." Harry scoff. "You're one of me."

"Pardon?"

"You're fucking gay."


	2. Chapter 2

What's wrong with this kid? He can't just go around calling people (that he doesn't even know) gay.

I took a glance at Eleanor's dressing room hoping she won't come out for a few more minutes because I need to mess with this guy. Of course Eleanor wouldn't like me screwing with this little shit.

"Excuse me?" I stared "you can't just go around calling people gay, especially when you barely knows the guy."

Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Just tell me this, have you ever kissed a guy?"

"Fuck no," Yes, I have. But he doesn't know about that, and that was high school.

He scoff not believing my answer.

"Have you ever fucked a guy?"

"Of course not, are you out of your mind?" I lied again. Of course I have, but again- that was high school and a one time thing.

He chuckled again and leans closer to my ear, He pressed his lips on the skin and start nibbling my ear.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. But I can't let him know that. I hold back in a moan.

"You're a bad liar," he whispered before pulling away and walks away.

What the fuck is wrong with him?

I stood there still trying to sink in what he just did to me. He was fucking flirting with me!

Thankfully, Eleanor come out and rush to my side and start talking stuff I don't bother listening to. My mind was elsewhere.

She did caught my attention when she said.

"Nobody, I swear- nobody in high school ever rejected me except for Harry !" 

But she lost my attention again when she starts telling story about her exes in high school.

I'm not the type of guy who got jealous when my girlfriend talks about their exes. I don't really care about those exes, even if Eleanor bump into her ex when she was with me. I wouldn't mind them having a conversation of the old days.

I know Eleanor's not going to leave me to be with his ex, even if she did I wouldn't care.

I wouldn't care because I have other things to worry about; work, my sisters whose college I have to pay for and my mum who have to deal with cancer. She's going to her first operation next month and I have to support her in that rather than Eleanor.

I didn't realize me and Eleanor are now standing in front of my car. She was shaking my shoulder. "Louis, open the door!"

I shakes my head, going back into the real world. "I'm so sorry," I grabbed my keys from my pocket and press the button to unlock the door automatically. She walks in the passenger seat and I walks in the driver seat.

When I'm safely inside, I saw Eleanor already typing on her phone. I turn on the engine and asked. "Where to?"

She took a glance at me then back at her phone.

"I'm in the mood for steak."

"Foxlow it is," I drive out of the parking lot and took a glance at her whose attention is now looking out at the window.

"Are you going to tell Harry where we're going?" I asked as she smiled, turning to face me.

"We actually discussed it and I really want foxlow. So I know you will go there if I said I want steak."

Foxlow is my favorite steak place. Eleanor's too but sometimes she prefer Buenos Aires Cafe which I don't really enjoy for some reason.

The car went silent again, I was focused on the road and she was focus on her phone again.

Once we arrived and walks in, I was going to reserved table for three but Eleanor pulled my hand in and lead me to where Harry was sitting. Guess he got here before we did.

Eleanor was already blabbering about her career and asked him tons of questions making me glad that I didn't have to held a conversation with him.

We had a wonderful steak and salad. I was ignored the whole night but I didn't mind. I didn't feel like talking anyways.

Just right after dessert, Eleanor excused herself to the bathroom leaving me with the idiot in front of me.

The waiter came and put the bills in front of me on the table. Harry casually took out his wallet but I stopped him.

"No, its okay. Dinner's on me."

He smirked, putting his wallet back in his back pocket.

"Oh I see, you take this dinner as a first date."

I swear there's something wrong with this kid. 

 

\--

 


	3. Chapter 3

I almost choked on my ice lemon tea at his words. I put my glass down and cleared my throat before saying.

"Pardon?"

He took a glance at the Ladies Room before turning his attention back to me.

"After you drop off Ellie," he hand me a piece of paper to what seems like a card. "Go to this address, but if you didn't show up then I will never bother you again."

I look at the card to see his name, number, occupation and an address.

I sigh and about to say something. But I got distracted with Eleanor's present next to me. I quickly slipped the card in my pocket and turned to face Eleanor, giving her a kiss on her cheek then whispered a "you ready to go?"

Eleanor nodded before giving Harry a hug and say her goodbye.

The car ride to Eleanor's flat was quite. She spent it on her phone with a headphones plug on each of her ears.

She always said I don't have great music taste so she rather has her headphones on then listen to the radio. Which is weird right now because the radio wasn't turned on.

Once I parked in front of her flat, she took off her seatbelt and gives me a kiss on my cheek. "Goodnight," she said and walks out the car.

I didn't bother answering considering her headphones was still on and I could hear the song she's playing when she kissed my cheek.

Once she was safely inside I drove away, making a decision to go to the address Harry gave me or not go at all.

He told me he'll leave me alone if I didn't go, but it'll just make me seems like a coward.

So I decided to go. But not because I took the diner as the first date. How could it be a first date when my girlfriend is such a cockblo- I mean when my girlfriend is with me.

Once I arrived at my destination, I jump out of my car and knocks on the door, twice.

The door swung open and there he stood.

A smirk plastered on his face as he move to the side letting me in.

I got in and he quickly close the door behind us.

"I knew you will show up,"he makes his way towards the couch and dropped himself, getting himself comfortable.

I stood there in silent. Trying to find the right word to say.

"I uh um," I started. "I came to tell you that uh you should leave me alone."

"No you came because you want to leave Ellie," he stood up and walks towards me until our body was only an inch apart.

I shakes my head, no. "No, I love her."

"No you don't! You just think that you do !"

I opened my mouth to respond but before I can, he pushed me to the wall behind me and pinned me against his arms.

"Har-"

He shuts me up by pressing his lips with mine. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy this.

But this is wrong.

Then how come it felt so right?

At this point I didn't even know why I was kissing him back until he put my bottom lips against his own.

I quickly pull away and said "no no no, this is wrong!"

He stays silent as he sat back on the couch watching me panicking myself to death.

"Fuck!" I cursed. "Do not tell Ellie- Eleanor about this!"

Why did I just called her Ellie? Stupid Harry.

Harry shrugs and smirk again as I left him alone in his flat and enters back my car driving back home in a speed I didn't know I could handle. I don't even know why I'm acting like this. I should calm down.

Eleanor will never know

This will never happened again

But then again everyone always said

Never say never

Fuck.

\--


	4. Chapter 4

The very next day I woke up to the sound of my ringtone and the sound of it vibrate on my night stand next to me.

I groaned and grab the phone and saw the caller ID

Liam Payne

Oh fuck, why is he calling so early?

I slide my phone to answer the call before held it against my ear.

"Hello?" I said then cleared my throat when I realized how awful I sound.

"Tomlinson!" He cheered over the phone. "Its about time you answered, I've been calling you all morning. Did you not remember we have to ship 400 bras early morning today?"

"Gee, its only 6, maybe 7?" I try to find my watch since my clock isn't working for two weeks now.

"Its eleven thirty !" He yelled over the phone as I got up and finally saw the time on my watch.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry!" I look around to find my trousers but i remember I put it in the dirty pile last night. "I'll be there in a sec!"

Thoughts about Harry came back in mind. I can't sleep all night thinking what have I done to Eleanor.

People can't just expect me to wake up early after the incident I had with Eleanor's old school mate.

Fortunately, there's no traffic today and I got there just when almost everyone was getting their lunch.

"Liam!" I called as he turns to me and sigh in relief.

"Don't worry, the bras are taken care of." He laughed.

I just smiled. "Thank you, mate. M'sorry I had a late night dinner with Eleanor."

He just nodded before excusing himself for lunch. i walks in my office not even bothered to greet my assistant who smiled at me as I enter.

I passed her and into my office, shutting the door behind me and throw my briefcase on my desk.

I sat on the chair and rests my head against the wooden desks and between my arms.

Harry popped back in my mind. God, the kiss- it wasn't awful I admit. But its so fucking wrong ! Not to mention Eleanor used to like this kid.

If he wasn't gay I'm sure he regretted rejecting Eleanor now. She's a fucking supermodel with a face of an Angel.

God, I love her so much. How could I betrayed her like this? This isn't right. Not for me nor Eleanor.

My stomach growled realizing I haven't ate anything ever since the dinner with Harry.

Just when I was about to leave for lunch, someone knocks on my door.

"Mr. Tomlinson?" My assistant, Erica called. I know its her from her extremely high voice and the light knocks.

"Yes?"

"Your uh- girlfriend is here. Should I send her in?"

Now? The night after I kissed someone else?

"Yeah-sure," no, you should not. But I can't tell her that knowing Eleanor is already out there.

Eleanor walks in as I smile and walks towards her giving her a tight hug.

"I figured you want to have lunch with me," She raises plastics she was holding when I pulled away. "I made sandwiches."

I smiled again and kissed her forehead.

She can't cook that's for sure. But her sandwiches are to die for, I'm not even kidding.

"Thank you, love" I walks over to my desk sitting on my chair as she sat on the chair across from mine.

She opens the plastics revealing a few boxes full of her delicious sandwiches and two water bottles.

We started to stuff the food down our throats the room went silent. Not awkward silent but the typical shut-up-im-enjoying-my-food-silent.

I twisted the cap of the water bottle and put the head against my lips and start chugging down the liquid.

"Harry called," she said out of the blue making me choked on my water as I start to cough.

She stares at me, confused until I stopped coughing.

Act cool, Louis. Act cool.

"Really? Seems like you two are getting along then- closer than you were in high school, eh?" I try to calm, not wanting to know what they talked about over the phone. "I thought you were so anti gays though."

"Louis, we went to the same high school you know how judgemental everyone there about gays." She sighs. "And yes I was one of them, but having a gay friend won't hurt anyone. At least not now that high school is over."

Yes we did went to the same high school, but I was three years older than her. And I skipped a grade in middle school because the teacher claimed I was 'too clever' than the other kids.

So of course we never met when we were in high school. I actually met Eleanor when she was modeling for the outfits my company is going to ship to america.

"Yes, but my generation wasn't judgemental." I smirk proudly. "When I was a freshman I had a senior, he was so popular and all but he came out and nobody made fun of him. Well maybe a few kids but-"

"Okay, i get it." Eleanor rolled her eyes in annoyance.

This is the longest conversation between me and her ever since two or three weeks ago. She should not complain.

"Anyway, he mentioned something about you." Eleanor put down her sandwich and looks up to me.

Fuck. He did not tell her about us!

I guess he did.

What the fuck? Oh fuck fuck fuck. This can't be happening.

\--


	5. Chapter 5

Why? Why would Harry called this morning to talk about me? I told him not to tell what happened last night to Eleanor ! What is wrong with him?

Play it cool, Tommo.

"Really?" I try to pull a confused look as she nodded. "He was wondering if you'd need a photographer around the office since your company seems pretty busy with models and outfits everyday."

I sigh in relief. Oh Thank God, he wasn't talking about what we did last night.

"Sure, I'd give him a call if I need a new photographer around." I said before taking another bite of the sandwich.

She raised a brow at me. "But you don't have his number."

Yes I do, his number was at the card he gave me last night.

Eleanor can't know about that though.

"Well, I will ask you his number if I need him."

She nodded and continue stuffing the food in her mouth.

\--

After work that day, I got home at 7 in the evening.

Not quite late, really. But I was supposed to got home at 3 in the evening every fucking day.

except when there's a meeting.

I got in my room and dropped myself to the bed, letting my eyes shut. I was so tired already. Thank God tomorrow's Saturday.

I didn't remember what happened after that, guess I was already in deep sleep until somebody knocks on my door.

"What?!" I groan and grab my phone from my pocket to check the time.

8:30 PM

I arrived home at 7:45 PM ! I haven't been asleep for at least an hour !

"Somebody's here to see you," the voice of my lady cleaner sounded on the other side of the door.

Who would be coming this hour?

Mum? Nope.

Eleanor? Yeah, right.

Liam? That fucker if he's the one down there.

Harry? Oh fuck, its Harry ! How does he knows my address ? Why is here here?

I quickly stand up from the bed and opened the door to be face to face with the lady cleaner, Heather.

"Who is it?"

She opened her mouth to replly but she was interrupted by the sound of the footsteps coming up. We both turned to face the figure.

Oh Thank God, its not Harry.

"Lottie!" I cheered, opening my arms and walks closer to her as she approaches me as well and gave me a tight hug.

When we pulled away, Heather was already on her way down the stairs.

"What makes you come to the city?"

She chuckles, nervously. "Uh, I'm going to start to look for UNI and mum said she already called you so I could stay here while I'm in London."

She never called me.

I shakes my head in confusion, furrowing my brows.

"She never called, but okay." I smile. "Go tell Heather to set up the guest room."

She nodded and walks down the stairs with my following close behind.

"I haven't had dinner yet," I told her. "I'm getting pizza, do you want some?"

Once we reached the bottom of the stairs she nodded and said. "But can we eat in a pizza parlor somewhere instead of ordering it over the phone?"

"Sure," I can't say no to her. "Why don't you go find Heather and tell her to set up the room and tell her we're gonna be out. I'll start the car."

\--

Once we arrived, she ordered a small pie and I order one as well with two coke for each other.

"How's mum?" I asked while we were waiting for the food.

She looks up from her phone. "Better," she assured as I nodded.

I look around the room and spotted a pair of familiar green orbs and curly brown- oh fuck.

I turned my attention back to my sister and grab my phone to keep myself occupied.

"Louis!" The familiar voice called.

Oh fuck.

I heard the clicking of his boots neared us, making Lottie looks up to him.

I slowly look up to see a smirking Harry.

"Hi!" He said, resting this elbows on the table.

He turned to face Lottie before looking back at me. "What happened to Eleanor?"

What ? Now he thinks I'm with someone else other than Eleanor.

"This is my sister," I told him as he nodded and turned to face Lottie again.

"Hi, Louis' sister." He smiled, reaching out his hand. "I'm Harry, a friend of Louis."

"Lottie," she smiled shaking his hand.

Harry stands straight and scoot me from my seat, sitting next to me.

"I hope you two don't mind if I join,"

I was about to protest but Lottie has a big mouth.

"Of course not!" She smiled and saw the waiter came back with our orders.

Once the waiter finished putting down the order Harry ordered one for himself.

"So how come a Louis Tomlinson would settle for something this low?" He asked as I look at him in confusion.

"What?"

"I thought you were too classy to be in a pizza parlor." He smiled, slowly reaching my thighs under the table.

I just shakes my head and starts to eat until I felt his fingers pinched my inner thigh.  
I dropped my pie and bang my hand against the table making Lottie jumps a little and Harry's hand leaving me.

"Is something wrong?" Lottie asked.

Fuck.

"There was a bug," I lied as she nodded and continue to eat.

"So did Ellie told you I called this morning?" He asked as I nodded.

"I don't have a place for you right now, sorry." I told him. "But I will call you when I need you."

He leans his lips closer to my ear when Lottie was too busy with her phone and food.

"Oh bullshit, you always need me." He said, slowly nibbling my ear until I pushed him away from me slowly.

The waiter soon came with Harry's order. That shuts him up from bothering me.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lottie and Fizzy are Louis' only sisters / siblings in this fan fict. x.


	6. Chapter 6

Once we finished, Lottie excused herself to the bathroom leaving me alone with this fucker.

Great, just great.

"So," he started. "Fancy coming over after this?"

I shakes my head no, grabbing my phone in attempt to ignore him.

I heard him sigh and he started to shift himself closer to me, dropping his head on my shoulder, stealing my attention.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I scoot away from him as he look up to me with a big grin showing off his dimples.

He just kept starring at me like that until I snapped.

"Harry!"

He chuckled and said. "Pay attention then!"

"I don't want to!" I glared at him. "Can you just leave me alone? I had it with you!" 

He shakes his head, no. "you came to me, remember?"

I rolled my eyes and said "I came to tell you to back off!"

"listen," he grab his wallet throwing some cash on the table to pay for his meal. "I know something's been bothering you since the first time we met, something in your past."

I shrugs. "And your point is?"

"I know you need to tell someone," He smiled. "I'll be here if you need to talk, okay?"

I ignored him and watched as Lottie figured came out of the ladies room the same time Harry stands up and leave without another word.

It wasn't long after he left that me and Lottie went back home. 

That night I could not sleep, sinking in what Harry told me.

Yes there is something I need to tell someone, something I have never told anyone.

I stand up from my bed, and jogged downstairs grabbing my coat and keys and leaving the house.

I drive to Harry's hoping he'll be awake.

"I'll be here if you need to talk, okay?" His words rings in my mind as I knocked on the door.

I soon noticed the bell and press it. I could hear the musical bell from the other side of the door.

I heard footsteps coming closer and soon enough, the sound of an unlocking door.

The door swung opened, revealing a sleepy Harry Who's eyes soon widen when he saw me.

"I-is something wrong?" He asked.

I took a deep breath before saying. "You're right," 

He stares at me confused until I look around the neighborhood and said. "Can we uh, talk somewhere else?"

He then realized he hasn't let me in. He nodded and let me enters the flat then close the door behind him, turning on the light so the room isn't dark anymore.

"I need to talk about what's been bothering me." I announced.

He nodded and sat on the couch. "Go on, make yourself comfortable."

I sat on the sofa across from where he was sitting.

I know he's a stranger and all but if there's one person I could talk to about my dark past, he's that person.

"When I was a freshman," I started. "There's this senior whom everybody loves and adore and out of all the pretty girls in the hallway giving him a Flirty wink or asking him out. He chose....me."

"You?" Harry slightly smirked. "I knew it! I know you're ga-"

"hold on!" I cuts him off. "He took advantages of me, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't liked it. But he graduates and that's it. He's gone."

The smirk on Harry's face dropped. He covers his mouth looking everywhere but me.

"Since then i kinda shut people out of my life. I rarely talks to people outside my family," I explained. "But when I got a job I kinda start socializing with people again and there was this photo shoot for some clothes we're shipping to America, Eleanor was one of the models and my work partner, Liam set us up together."

"Hold up, hold up!" Harry laughed. "so you haven't got laid from freshman year until you met Ellie?"

I rolled my eyes as he stopped laughing "I'm sorry, continue."

I shrugs "that's about it, so no, I'm not- like you."

He shakes his head, no. "then tell me this, did you enjoy the kissed we had yesterday?"

"no," yes.

"Really?" He stood up, sitting next to me.

"Yes," no.

He straddle on top of me, cupping my face in his huge hands. "Then what about this one?"

He crashed his lips to mine, making me kiss him back. both of my hand grab his hips, pulling him closer.

He licks my lip, begging for entrance and I gave in making our tongue dances with each other with the rhythm inside of us.

I could feel the bulge that's hiding in my Pajama bottom starts to grow.

"Fuck," he pulled away. "Lou, I can feel that."

He looks down to my growing bulge as I look down too.

"I can make you feel so good," he whispered once he press his mouth against my ear.

"Okay,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Content

He slowly took off my coat and stood up from my lap, he kneeled down in front of me and spread my legs wider slowly pulling down my Pajama bottom.

I didn't had my boxers on since I wasn't the type of guy who wears boxers while I'm asleep.

"Fuck," he cursed pulling me out of my thoughts. "You're big,"

I just smiled at the comment and watch as his lips starts to kiss the edge of my length.

I watched as he started licking the head, locking his eyes with mine.

"You're doing good, don't worry." Says I, hoping he will just take it in already and stop being a fucking tease.

He smiled before looking down my size and slightly take it in, leaving me a moan mess above him.

"Holy fuck!"

My hands trailed down hiss curls, getting a hold of it.

I didn't realize how loud I was when I felt his hot saliva against my throbbing member.

it was good, fuck. his hands plays a part in this too, stroking my member whilst i'm still in his mouth. 

"I'm gonna, Harry-" I feel myself going to come to my high any second soon.

He quickly pulls out of me and he squeezed my size onto his huge hand and start stroking it even faster than before.

"Faster!" I commanded.

He does as told and look up to me, sitting his bottom lip at the view he's seeing right now; my fucking moaning face.

It didn't take long before I released all over the place, including his shirt.

"Fuck, m'sorry." I said as he got up again and took off his ruined shirt, using it to clean some of my substance that was on the coffee table and the floor.

He just chuckled then throw this shirt away, climbing back onto my lap, giving me another kiss.

"It's okay, it's just a shirt" he said when he pulls away. "So is this better than yesterday? "

"Nope," I grab a hold of his hip, pulling him closer.

He stares at me confused as I smirked and said. "Yesterday was the first time, nothing can top that."

He just chuckled and got up.

"Would you like to stay the night?" He asked, picking up his ruined shirt on the ground.

I need a minute to think about this.

This is wrong, I don't even know him, yet I just let this guy suck me off after telling a huge secret.

"Come on," he pleads. "I will never tell Ellie about this, about us."

I didn't reply what he said, because I still couldn't stay the night.

"Harry, we barely know each other and I don't think we should ever...see each other again?"

He sighs and then nodded.

I stands up, pulling up my Pajama bottom and put on my coat.

"Thank you though," I said as i open the front door. "For listening,"

He just shrugs until I turned back to face him. "And sucking me off,"

He chuckled again as I walk outside and close the door behind me.

I heard him locking it as I walk back in my car.

This is the last time I will have to deal with him, I hope.

Now that i think of it, i was such a fucking idiot to talk to a stranger and letting him sucking me off.

HARRY'S POV:

"Thank you though," he said as he opened the front door. "For listening,"

i shrugged but then i saw his figure turning back to me. "And sucking me off,"

I chuckled at his words as he walk outside and close the door behind him.

i sigh and locked the door waiting on the door until i heard his car engine started and the car was soon drove away.

there's something about him, something i could not understand myself.

i want him, yes. he was cute, clever, something everyone wanted to be with. Eleanor is so lucky.

but she doesn't deserve him. its obvious that he is way too good for her.

i walk upstairs to my room, and into the attached bathroom.

my flat was pretty simple. its your usual living room, kitchen, bathroom downstairs and two rooms and two attached bathroom plus a study room for my camera's shits.

it wasn't big but it was too big for me. but my roommate Zayn keeps me company, well most of the time, he was always AWOL.

but right now he's in a vacation with his girlfriend, Perrie. so its just me in the house.

i don't know what i will do if they got married and i'm left alone in the flat.

anyways, i entered the showered, sliding down the dry floor, pulling down my pajama bottom and it wasn't long before my hand wrapped itself on my hard member and start stroking it up and down.

the image of Louis expression from earlier pops in my mind. God, he was hot. hotter than anyone i have ever shag, and i haven't even shag with him yet.   
"fuck," i bit my bottom lip controlling myself from moaning not wanting to wake the neighbors. "L-louis!"

this point in life i have officially hit my lowest point. i have never moan out someone's name while jerking myself.

when i felt my juice released, ruining my pajama bottom.

i stood up, dropping my pants and threw it out of the shower.

i turned on the water and washed myself clean.

it wasn't a long shower since it was already late, i don't feel like taking a long shower.

i stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my waist. i entered my room and put on a fresh pair of pajama bottom and a shirt.

that's when i decide this wasn't the last time i'm going to see Louis. i will not stop until he admitted who he really is.

it doesn't take a genius to know that he's into guys.

i'm going to do whatever it takes to make him leave that bitch, Eleanor and falls for me instead.

sounds bitchy, i know. but he deserve better than her.

i grabbed my phone and texted Eleanor.

"Hiiii Ellie, lunch tomorrow☺xx"

i thought she might have not reply until tomorrow but i guess she wasn't asleep when i hear my phone beeps and vibrates at the same time.

"suuuureee, i'll bring Louis !!"

That's exactly what i wanted her to say. i'm happy.

i know Louis won't say no to her. or blew off a chance to see me.


End file.
